Casino performance is affected by a host of factors, some of which the casino can control. Other factors are environmental factors over which the casino has no or little ability to control. For example, factors that the casino can control include its player-loyalty program, complementary amenities to players, promotions, and bonuses, which are awards given to players over and above any payment required by a paytable in a game. The type of games available to play, and factors such as their payback percentages, location, denomination, and speed are also under control of the casino.
The player-loyalty program tracks the play of enrolled players and typically provides goods and services, including additional gaming credits, in proportion to the amount wagered. All of the foregoing can be configured by the casino to be richer or leaner from the players' perspective. Obviously, if the casino is always packed with players there is little motivation to provide extensive promotional give-aways, free gaming credit, and lavish complementary amenities, all of which cut into casino profitability. On the other hand, if there are few players on the floor, profitability might be increased by spending more for these kinds of inducements to draw players to the games.
Another factor over which the casino can exert control is staffing levels, which are set by the casino. Too few staff for the customers results in poor service and may ultimately result in lower profitability, even thought there is a labor savings. Similarly, if there is too many staff for the crowd, although service is presumably at a high level, cost is up thus reducing profitability.
Advertising by the casino, either through print or broadcast media, or directly targeted by mail, email, phone call, text message, and similar communications, also affects business. Too little advertising may save money in the budget, but diminishing customer numbers results in decreased profitability. Like staffing, there is a law of diminishing returns: too much advertising may not be drawing in much in the way of additional players while increasing casino expenses.
Environmental factors over which the casino has virtually no control include such things as the weather, local traffic, cost and availability of transportation (gas, airline tickets, rental cars, etc.), and competition for the gaming dollar, including competitor casinos and other area events. The time of each day and the day of the week correlate with the numbers of players on a casino floor. Holidays and the times immediately before and after also have a generally known effect that either tends to increase or decrease the number of players.
It is extremely complex to consider all of the factors that might affect casino performance, such as profitability a market share, and to adjust the variables over which the casino can exert control in a way that optimizes desired performance.